


【砂成】コーヒーマスターのワンちゃんは飼い主の手を噛みたい

by peach_sauce



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_sauce/pseuds/peach_sauce
Summary: 安倉Romes的砂村x成嶋
Relationships: Yasuda Shota/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【砂成】コーヒーマスターのワンちゃんは飼い主の手を噛みたい

**Author's Note:**

> 依照Romes日劇版的設定下去搞的  
> 沒有看過也沒關係，沒有直接劇情影響。  
> 只是可能比較不能get一些車以外的描寫吧。

微涼的冷意鑽入砂村的被褥，外頭是灰茫茫的一片景象，落下的雨滴刷洗了久未清理的窗沿。零零星星的水滴有逐漸加大的趨勢，無情的將還曬在陽台上的衣物浸濕。

突兀的手機鬧鈴聲在寧靜室內響起，與大雨組成交響鳴奏曲。砂村抓緊了綿薄的被毯往頭上一蓋，掙扎了五分鐘左右才肯認命起床。

慣例的早晨清潔過後，他換上洗淨的藏青色西裝套，熟練的打上領帶結。然後站在洗臉台前梳理好睡亂的髮尾，指尖抹上些許塑型髮品，將自己的短髮打理成精英上班族的模樣。

隨意烤了片土司打發今天的早餐，他從冰箱拿出一大罐接近1000毫升的牛奶。雖然已經過了成長期很久，他也改不掉每天喝上一堆牛奶的習慣，但是顯然沒有什麼效果出現。

撇了眼牆上時鐘，長短指針無情的展現快要遲到的事實。砂村慌忙的收拾餐具到洗碗處，途中還差點手滑打碎心愛的高級玻璃杯。最後在出門前夕，不忘帶上他昨夜下班時特意繞到咖啡豆專賣店買的一大袋戰力品。

上班路上雨不停歇，砂村一手撐著雨傘一手抱著茶色紙漿包裝袋，精選的豆粒鼓鼓的塞滿整袋，不用開封也能聞到濃純的咖啡香氣。

傘面遮掩不完他寬厚的肩膀處，遠離袋子的一側被雨水打濕西裝手袖。他卻沒有感受到淋溼的黏膩噁心，還小心翼翼的把咖啡袋往懷裏藏起，深怕雨水破壞了應有的美味。而砂村腦內淨只想著等會怎麼用上跟咖啡師學來的技巧，好讓磨豆子的工作簡單順利又能更加香醇。

♡♡♡

砂村進到安全中心時，同僚的大家都已經就定位了，顯然最遲到達的就是自己。他一邊笑著打著招呼一面快步走往座位，然後擱下手中多餘的物品往休息室邊湊上頭看。

不意外的看到他的上司，成嶋優彌正躺在長型椅上呼呼大睡。被拆封的點心包裝袋就放在距離頭上的不遠處，如本人般豪邁隨興的拆法，歪扭的撕裂線內剩下沒來急吃完的高熱量零食。

成嶋臉下墊著的不是他慣用的海豚枕頭，而是弄的髒兮兮看起來還擦過什麼污漬的餐巾紙。上司的臉上被他自己弄的花裏糊俏，嘴內甚至刁著一片咬到殘缺的仙貝餅。

他發出嗚咽聲的橫轉了些微角度，原來海豚玩偶因為過於自由的睡姿而被夾在大腿中間，正從縫隙透出圓潤的瞳眼。成嶋試圖卷起他比平均身高更為優越的長腿，卻平衡不佳的差點往地上跌，嚇的砂村攤開雙手趕緊上前扶住他。

要不是睡在狹窄的休息椅上，他肯定在床鋪內卷縮成一大包子。明明是為人上司的主管職卻完全沒應有的沉穩，活脫脫像個孩子似的奔放睡姿。

成嶋迷糊的睜開沉到像吊了幾斤重量的眼皮，一臉茫然的等著視力恢復。他勾起手指穿過砂村掛在脖頸的工作吊牌，像拉近與寵物的距離似的行雲流水。

"嗯？…是砂村阿…。"

眼下的上司用睡昏頭的天真鹿眼凝視著，過長的蓬鬆卷髮被他自己壓的隨處亂翹，纖細的身軀看似沒有任何力氣的存在。身為安全中心主任的他彷彿睡在自家寢室內的悠閒，毫無防備的模樣讓砂村懷疑自己是否所處於非辦公區域。

砂村也不是第一次被拉扯名牌了，但過近的距離還是難免感到不太自在。在對方的鼻息都可以品嗅到的瞬間，砂村慌忙的想離開目前的曖昧姿勢，卻因為掛著的吊牌繩子而沒能成功。

"………想喝咖啡。" 成嶋眨眨雙目，看起來清醒不少。砂村甚至聽到對方哼笑了下才放開自己。

"阿，好的。" 砂村盡可能讓語氣能平緩的回覆他。

手上的動作沒有停歇，砂村刻苦耐勞般的把自家主管弄亂的地方收拾乾淨，包含他這位主管的臉上到地上的餅乾碎屑。他拿滿雙手的垃圾，才走往茶水間準備沖泡咖啡。

砂村研磨咖啡豆的技術逐漸純熟，他甚至可以自由的調濃淡度，以及偏酸或是偏甜苦。其實成嶋對咖啡的要求一直沒有特別提出，全憑砂村自己吸收的咖啡相關知識，以及觀察對方的反應去調整口味。

或許是兩人見面的第一天時，成嶋隨口說的一句好喝，他自己便像受到鼓舞的狗狗般，為了得到主人更多的誇讚而努力。當然如何熟練操作Romes佔了大部份，但他不只把系統操作說明書翻到紙張邊角皺皺爛爛的，連專業的咖啡書籍也是。

♡♡♡

五月是容易發霉的季節，灰矇的天空雖然尚未降下豪雨，稀落的雨點下在機場跑道上。成嶋深嘆口氣，一臉鬱悶的又不能帶ハル去機場跑道周圍散步了，他摸摸平時該乖巧懂事的金毛犬，試圖安慰有些躁動的狗狗。

成嶋從早上開始就莫名感到不太對勁，系統明明一如往常的運作中，卻有種被駭客偷偷入侵的異樣微和感。他蹂蹂額旁正隱隱抽痛的太陽穴，想把心裡不好的預感像捏成一坨紙團，狠狠拋出腦外。

不幸的，成嶋的預感一向準確。

以他理工背景的身份本當追求一切能夠解釋其原因的理由，但就像他無法理解人類情感一樣，這其中當然包括了自己在內。

在成嶋被壓制在牆上的時候他還能這麼平靜的想著，這也是入侵者無心去注意到的事情了。

對方先是在成嶋身上摸索些什麼，從頭上至腳下撫過一層，沒有特別發現，然後將成嶋的手機關機並收到自己胸前的內裏袋，來阻止他聯繫其他在安全中心待命的人員。

成嶋被用對方原先當做外套的襯衫給拘束起來，雙手即使用力扯開也無法撼動分毫，緊緊纏著成嶋纖細的手腕處。那乾脆放棄逃脫等砂村他們來吧，而且靠著ハル的靈敏鼻子肯定能追到這個場所，成嶋這麼想著。

眼前的異國男子正與夥伴聯繫中，他暴躁的怒吼了話筒的另一方，用他聽不懂的語言跟腔調。掛斷了電話之後，他戰戰兢兢的縮在角落，看似等待救援的到來。

"...為什麼綁走我？" 成嶋意外的率先打破了沉默。

"說Davis…讓我們來的，你信嗎？" 

"不可能。" 成嶋聽到熟悉的名字不免心頭一緊。

"怎麼不可能？他雖然已經死了。但是你繼承了他的能力、知識，不，甚至比他更加厲害。...不是嗎？"

"破解他國機密系統必須要有你的存在才有希望，綁走你的目的就這麼簡單阿。"

".........如果...我不願意呢？" 成嶋故作冷靜的瞪視對方。

"到了那邊的世界...你會依照自身意志去執行一切命令的。" 男子撫摸著他的臉頰，令成嶋感到一陣反胃噁心的像胃酸倒流。

"...就像Davis那樣..." 以前的恩師到底幫助他們做了些什麼，他是怎麼會病死的，這個男人又想要怎麼對付自己，這些思緒與疑問混亂的在成嶋腦內漂竄。

成嶋的下顎被捏住不得不張開大嘴巴，他笑著不知道從哪裡掏出來塗滿鮮豔顏色的藥丸，粗魯的塞到成嶋的喉嚨深處強迫自己嚥下。成嶋急得想乾嘔出來卻被掩住雙唇，他從未感受到的強烈惡意順著咽喉滑入胃腔內部。

恐懼還沒結束，脆弱的腰腹被突然的力道襲擊，成嶋就這麼失去意志暈了過去。

"砂...村......" 是什麼藥已經不重要了，成嶋在昏厥之前腦海第一個浮現的詞句是他那個笨拙又莫名有正義感的下屬。

♡♡♡

成嶋睜開雙眼，映入視野範圍的是下屬寫滿擔心的面孔，見他楞了楞連揮手也沒有反應。砂村慌張的像替主人著急的小狗，還是特別笨的那種，只會在原地轉圈擺尾。

"成嶋さん？還好嗎？" 砂村緊盯著主任的反應。

"......我沒事。...入侵者呢？" 成嶋回過神來第一件事就是機場的安全，誰能預料到恐怖份子除了綁架他之外還策劃些什麼。

"已經解決了，他跟同夥也都被抓回去審問了。還好發現的早，他們居然還安置了炸彈在機場內，依照他們的移動蹤跡、體格與行走步伐，Romes也推估出可能的地點......" 砂村仔細的向長官回報案件經過，中間囉嗦的帶了堆廢話，最後只聽到追蹤跟分析的技巧都是主任教的好，雖然語氣很冷淡。

聽報告的途中，體內突然竄出的燥熱分散了成嶋的注意。他也沒力氣挺起腰背來坐起身子，維持著側躺在長椅上的姿勢。

Romes Room長年都是開著空調來維持室內溫度，比門外的辦公區域還下調幾度，為了精密設備必需處於能夠確保正常運轉的溫度。

應該是要感覺冷才對...他突然想起了被對方不知道餵了什麼東西...有那幾種藥會導致全身發熱？要是對身體有害怎麼辦？該不會是毒...畢竟除了電腦科學以外對於藥品的知識根本不清楚，腦袋暈沉的阻止他進行思考。

就算是平時多數處於愚笨狀態的砂村也注意到成嶋的不對勁。

成嶋出汗出的厲害，垂落的瀏海都被像泡在水裏一樣狼狽，露出平常遮掩一半的雙眼，他的眼瞳溢滿不自然的紅潤光澤，精緻的鼻尖兩翼冒出水滴。他迷糊的扯開黏在身上的白T，除了黑色西裝背心以外的部份都被汗水浸濕，棉布料上透著膚色抹上豔紅。

"...成嶋さん身體不舒服嗎？" 砂村的掌心貼上他的額頭，額面傳來的溫度燙手的驚人。

"...好熱。" 成嶋不耐煩的撥開下屬的手。

"發燒了...不會吧？好突然。" 

由於現在是下班時段，辦公區域大概只剩下砂村跟成嶋兩人，雖然說醫護室或許有人可以協助，但是成嶋看起來實在難受的模樣，砂村也不想離開過久，決定先做些緊急處置好讓他舒服些。

砂村拿來了毛巾與水盆，打算幫他擦擦汗。成嶋安靜的讓砂村掀起上衣，在冰涼的毛巾布接觸到肌膚的瞬間，他喘了好幾口氣，而且目前砂村正不知道是無心還是有意的摀過乳尖。

冰涼的水液渴望帶給久旱甘霖的沙漠一線生機，可成嶋的下腹卻越發躁熱，已經起了生理反應的部位被砂村看到了。

成嶋想掩住下體卻被一隻手抓的正著，他迷糊的看向砂村的方向表達不解之意。眼框泛著高溫染成的暖紅，額面與小巧鼻尖透出薄汗，不斷喘氣的嘴吐著細舌，實著一副柔弱無助待人宰割的模樣。

"...主任的這裡......很難受嗎？" 砂村為什麼突然喊回主任的稱號，好像在提醒成嶋現在的處境過於詭異。

沒等自家上司回答，他就顧自的摸了上剛才還詢問著的部位。

砂村寬厚的掌心正握著成嶋的敏感處，他在布料上輕輕摩擦幾下，收穫主任不耐的扭腰像在表達不夠，那他便只能聽話的拆開下褲拉鍊好能滿足自家上司。

"あ、え、ぁ…ひぁ、…やめ、ぁ…やめろ、っ…"

砂村猶豫了一下便拉開對方的貼身底褲，他暗自驚訝，肉莖上分泌出來的黏稠像在白皙膚色上作畫一樣，長年不見光的下體處都是淫糜的透明水液，砂村還下意識的吞了口唾液。

從沒想過自己的上司是這麼的誘人，從來對男性沒有特別想法的他也不免起了生理反應。窄管的西裝褲被硬物撐大，逐漸發熱的下腹回想起做愛的滋味。

"は、ぁ…うん、ぅ…ぁ、ん…"

成嶋害羞的用手臂遮掩，面龐都是方才著急染成的豔紅色，連耳尖也無一幸免。他抓著砂村的手想掙脫開來，但卻沒有力氣能阻止，又或者是沉迷於對方的愛撫行為，他以往聰明的腦袋卻像是當機一般沒有辦法運轉，已經無法理解現在的情況了。

咕啾咕啾的水聲在室內迴響，由於Romes room的隔音特性導致聽起來格外大聲。砂村手裏的肉莖看起來並不常使用，透著醉人的嫩粉紅色，他天生稀疏的毛髮服貼在尾端。砂村的拇指腹故意的在肉柱頭部摩擦，畢竟同樣身為男人熟知舒服的點，毫不意外的收穫裂縫處溢出的大量黏稠。

"あっ、ぁ♡…あ！…ぁ、ん♡…"

砂村沾著成嶋自己的黏膩液體開始上下滑動，才不一會主任便嬌喘著射了出來，他捲起腿夾住砂村的手攀升臨界點，像是不熟悉這種事情的青澀男孩。

"阿、好快...？"

"ぁ、...不是、是因為藥...對，被餵了奇怪的東西，所以才..."

成嶋倔強的把早洩的失誤通通怪罪給藥品，在下屬面前出這種事情太丟臉了。他臉紅的徹底，還焦躁的踢蹬腿，後穴有著難以言語的癢，他收縮著肉壁卻讓快感有增無減，難受的扭腰又無法啟口要砂村也摸摸這邊。

"後面也要嗎？成嶋さん？"

成嶋咬住唇撇開頭不敢看著砂村的臉，肯定覺得自己噁心透了，說不定還會反胃呢。可他並沒有聽出砂村的聲線比平常還低了幾度，咽喉內含著傳答不到的暗啞情慾。

♡♡♡

位於機場內一切核心的Romes room正被運用與監視、分析、追蹤以外的用途，室內僅安裝了幾盞照明，其中一盞燈光對著後方的休息椅。冰冷地面上映照出椅上交疊的人影，平時冷冽刺骨的寒氣被喘息融成一灘暖水。

像幼貓一樣的聲線緊抓著春天的結尾，細弱的呻吟從一個高瘦的男人嘴裏傳開。他正緊緊抓著身下人的後頸衣襟，用力忍耐的力道釋放在指結。

"ぁ、ん♡…ん、ぁ♡…ぅ、っ...ん♡…" 

成嶋被抱起來坐在下屬身上，砂村的手指正埋在對方的後穴，他右手扶著成嶋意外豐厚的臀肉，明明看起來一副弱不經風的體格。左手的指腹戳刺著還生澀著的肉口，入口周圍的水液足以作為潤滑的替代，含進手指的階段很順利。

砂村也沒有忘記是要解決對方的發情效果，手指很快從一到三根，靠著過往的經驗，砂村找到穴內的凸點，才逗弄幾下成嶋又射了出來。

"は、ぁ♡…やぁ♡…ゃ、あっ…♡"

成嶋不想被看到羞恥的表情，靠在砂村寬厚的肩上，而他的耳朵把對方不想暴露的嬌聲氣語收納入耳，連帶頂著成嶋大腿根附近的肉柱又硬了幾分。

"...又射了呢...舒服嗎？主任。"

成嶋搖頭不願承認，但是身上是藏不住的痕跡，自己的白色上衣被水液跟精液搞的髒兮兮，掀起布料大概能欣賞到成嶋發紅的腿間。

"能幫我嗎？下面。" 砂村靠著他的耳邊詢問，成嶋便乖巧的像拆開禮物包裝一樣的解開對方撐起的褲縫。

眼前的成嶋垂著頭像在躲避視線，眼底只盯緊砂村的肉莖，用上他發軟的手慢慢的上下撸動。

砂村的手又戳了進成嶋的穴內，肉壁不斷攪著他的指頭，像在歡迎對方的侵入。

"藥效還沒過，是不是該嘗試更舒服的方法？..." 

"成嶋さん應該知道男人怎麼做吧？"

" あ？"

"把你手上的東西放進去......這裡面。" 

"不行、不行，放不進去的..." 成嶋表達拒絕的搖頭，他顫抖著身軀不願接受砂村。

"可以的，你這邊都已經準備好了。" 砂村把成嶋稍微抬起，才對準角度，成嶋直起身子不願放下防線，雙腿抖的無法克制。

成嶋最後的求助是抬起眼求砂村不要插進去，但用的眼神染滿紅霜，可憐兮兮的淚水掛在眼框，嘴裏的拒絕又沾滿糖精一樣的語調，這讓人怎麼順他的意拒絕。

貪圖慾望的砂村一反平常的乖巧，頂著他的穴口緩緩向上插進，成嶋還想掙扎卻被壓制腿根不情願的把下屬的肉莖吞噬。

"ひぁ♡…ああ、ぁ♡…すなむらの、もの…太い、ぃ、はぁ…ぁ♡"  
過了粗大的頭部很快的便直戳至底了，砂村貼心的檢查對方的入口是否有出血情況，他溫柔的做法沒有傷害成嶋的處女穴。

"等不急了嗎？我要動了。" 

成嶋才剛失去處女身份，可肉壁因為藥的緣故，正慾求不滿的咬動著砂村的肉莖。

"やぁ、ぁ、ああ♡…はぁ、は…"

肉穴被入侵者毫不留情的穿刺著，成嶋的內壁被胡亂的絞動，入口不斷冒出黏糊透水，打濕了砂村的西服褲，深色布料被淫水染得更深。

"ぁ、あっ♡…すな、むら♡…あ♡…はぁ♡……" 

抽出又插入是單調的擺動行為，臀肉被撞擊的聲音傳遞到成嶋耳裏。發紅的臉無辜又惹人憐愛，一手推著對方的下腹讓他別速度這麼快，一面又咬回自己的手臂。白皙的肌膚上滿是自己咬出來的齒印，紅紅紫紫的痕跡，還想忍住卻不斷失守的呻吟。

由下向上的角度讓成嶋被頂的像到雌性宮口的程度，過深的角度讓成嶋開始吐出求饒詞句。

"ぁ、やぁ♡…はぁ、深い、、はっと...嫌や...いや、...はなして、...抜いて、...おねがぃ、ぁ♡…" 

砂村看著眼前的上司與平常的冷豔高傲的姿態差距過大，像在性事是張白紙的純潔，難得一見的景象他可不願放過。反而抓緊成嶋的腰腹往自己肉莖上一帶，戳著他受不了的那敏感處，故意的又插又攪。

"ぁ、あっ♡…すな♡…ぁ♡…は、う、ぃ、やぁ♡" 成嶋感覺自己的後穴充滿水聲，被戳的響著滋噗滋噗的淫音。汗水跟淚水迷糊了眼前的景象，失去理智的感覺讓成嶋害怕的不斷掉淚。

砂村拉開上司縮起的大腿，掰開便可看到成嶋的肉莖又自己偷偷釋放精液，稀疏的掛在柱體兩旁，粉紅色澤的腿間迷人的無法移開雙眼。

成嶋的手臂被砂村彎到身後，接著咬上主任平時刻薄的嘴，吸吮上豔紅的唇肉，交換著對方收藏在齒後的甘甜。

"はぁ♡…ぅ、ん♡…ん、…ふ、ん♡…" 

砂村趁著接吻間加速擺動著，他的肉莖即將解放，抓著對方腰臀就是ㄧ陣戳刺，雌穴不斷無意識的回應著下屬的無禮行為。

"ん、うん♡…ぅ♡…ん、ぁ♡…ゃ♡…ああ、あっ！" 

砂村緩下速度，停留在穴內深處射出，炙熱的精液噴在壁上。肚子被射的微微鼓起，由於成嶋太過消瘦，導致腹部看起來特別明顯，拔出來的時候弄髒不少到地面上，肉口還收縮著不讓精液滴出。

♡♡♡

成嶋又在警備會議上睡著了，參與討論的警備大叔們氣呼呼的，可也不敢對他如何，畢竟人家被賦予的職位是安全中心的最高長官。反正慣例的早晨會議沒有什麼特別的事情需要注意，他們便只能無視在最後面趴在桌上睡著的男人。

砂村收到威脅的眼神只好擔起叫醒成嶋的任務，向平常一樣湊往上司的耳邊，用氣音提醒對方別太過分。可成嶋顫動了一下也沒要起來聽會議內容的意思，還把頭往海豚枕頭上一埋就繼續睡了。

莫約經過半小時左右不等，議程結束大家都離開會議室。砂村拍拍成嶋看起來像大型捲毛狗狗的柔軟髮絲，手上的觸感讓他愛不嗜手，甚至過分的沿著耳邊撫摸著敏感的肌膚，砂村滿意的看著上司紅透的耳根。

"...看來藥效還沒有完全消退呢？"

砂村語落之時，封緊了自家上司的嘴。不久前泡的咖啡原來這麼甜膩，難怪成嶋一天不喝上好幾杯便不肯好好上班呢，砂村邊嚐著他嘴內殘留的味道一邊這麼想著。

成嶋看著眼前砂村閉起的眼眉，緩緩接受了對方的任性。可愛下屬完全把內心想法寫在臉上，像個過分要求主人疼愛的狗狗，索要更多獎賞。砂村陶醉的親吻自己的模樣，讓他覺得人類也沒那麼討厭又難以理解，不願承認甚至開始喜歡上對方傳遞而來的溫度...。

"所以.......知道了我的秘密，那不就必需命令你閉嘴了嗎？" 成嶋聽見自己這麼說。

♡♡♡終わり♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想寫個車寫了快七千字。  
> 我產的垃圾裡面最多字的一次了。😎✨  
> 然後開始覺得車已經沒辦法寫出新意。  
> 砂村又好笨，卡了好多次。
> 
> Blog 有放一點美麗成嶋截圖(pw:ot516)  
> [link](http://peachsauce516.syoyu.net/bluegreen/dog)  
>   
> 最後還是說一句，喜歡記得按愛心😎💚


End file.
